


Your mechanical heart

by MonsterInMe96



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInMe96/pseuds/MonsterInMe96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with your birthday...the day you lost your five best friends. The murder caught...your friends bodies never found. Two years later you return and you lost your ear lobe when your favourite character bit it off. Eight years later you return as a night guard and you intend to stay damn it! </p><p>In this fic you are the main protagonist, it is a story centred around you and your relationship with Foxy the pirate...if you don't like this kind of stuff please ignore! For the rest of you, enjoy your five nights at Freddy's!</p><p>SIDE NOTE: If you have read this story before the 17th of September I have changed a few things around thanks to a helpful comment, there isn't much of a difference but I thought I'd let you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1985- Your birthday party.

Today was your eighth birthday party and your mum and dad decided to surprise you with a party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. you had gone there for your five other friends birthday's but never EVER you own. after constantly whining at your parents to take you there for your eighth they gave in and granted you your wish. Your (e/c) eyes widened in utter joy as you spotted the place where all your dreams came true. As soon as the car stopped you nearly broke the handle of the car to scramble outside where your five friend were waiting for you, smiles painted on their faces as they held colourfully wrapped presents.

Joey and Nathan were both twins with bright blue eyes, the only thing that was different was their hair colour. where Joey had dark brown hair, Nathan had blonde almost golden hair. Both had strikingly different personalities but they stayed joined at the hip non the less. Luke was a quite one, his hair black but it sometimes looked purple in the light, his hands trembled as they held onto your present. He hid behind Lucy who was a bright girl with bright blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. and finally there was your favourite and most bestest friend Marcus. He was the rebel of the whole lot of you with dark brown eyes, and red hair with flashes of ginger, how he got that hair colour you nor the others would ever know. You and Marcus did everything together and often caused the mischief in the group. Your parents got on really well so that’s how your friendship started out. Rushing out of the car you rand to Marcus and gave him a big hug, wrapping your arms around his skinny frame you soon felt the other small arms wrap around you both as your other friends joined in the hug. As you all detached yourselves from one another all of your friends rushed into the pizza parlour bar Marcus who held out his hand that wasn’t holding your present to you. You took it gleefully and skipped towards the entrance, laughter filling the air around the both of you.

Once you were inside you all sat down at a table that had been booked for you, and it was one of the best to you because it wasn’t close to the stage but it was next to pirates cove where your favourite character hid, Foxy the pirate. You would always ignore the band in favour of joining the chasing game with foxy.  
Your eyes trailed around the restaurant in absolute wonder as you took in all the bright colours and the purple curtains that hid the devious fox who would be making an appearance soon. Marcus brought you out of your daze by urging you to open your presents "Come on (name)!! the presents are the best…but…but don’t open mine first open the others okay" he stuttered with a cheeky grin on his face. Joey and Nathan gave you their joint present as they stared at you expectantly, silly smiles on their faces in anticipation of your reaction. As you tore the paper away you found that you were staring into the eyes of your very own Freddy Fazbear. You squealed in absolute joy as you sprinted around the table to hug your brother like friends before coming back and opening Lucy's present which was a little stuffed chicken that held chocolate flavoured eggs in a basket. you smiled at her and pecked her cheek "thank you Lucy!"   
"its okay (Name) I like Chica and I know you like what I like so I brought it for you" the parents awed at the little statement. Next Luke timidly stood up and handed you his present before quickly hugging you to everyone's surprise and returning to his seat without a word. You grinned as you opened up the small present and found a little ornament purple rabbit staring back at you, you held the fragile thing to your chest as your heart swelled. Luke was always a gentle soul and his gift really showed his equally gentle love for you. You were about to turn to Marcus before suddenly the stage lit up and the animatronics you loved began to come to life. 

Everyone held their breaths with wonder as Freddy Fazbear began to speak "hello kiddes! we heard it was somebody's birthday today! so lets sing a special Freddy Fazbear birthday song to (Name)!!!) the band struck up and everyone began to sing. Your eyes lit up in absolute wonder as the animals all sung in perfect harmony. Your friends looked at you, singing happy birthday with silly grins on their faces adoration and love for you in their eyes. Before you burst into tears you felt a tap on your shoulder, you looked up and there before your eyes was your hero Foxy the pirate! he was singing to you in a pirate accent, his big lower jaw flapping in time to the song before handing you a small box, giving a robot wink and going to hide back in the curtains. You looked at the little fox paper covered box and began to tear at it, opening the lid you stared in complete shock. There in front of you was a silver necklace with a little fox head pendant on the bottom of it. It's eyes ruby red, staring at you with mischief. Your wide eyes looked for the present to Marcus who had the goofiest smile on his face. He leaned in and gave you a peck on your lips as the song ended and whispered "Happy Birthday (name) love you lots and lots like jelly beans!" and takes the necklace out of the box before wrapping his arms around your little neck and putting the silver chain on. You had never felt so happy in all your life as you held your best friend and secret crush to your chest.

But that day was not meant to stay a wondrous day, in fact it was the day you both gained so much and lost so much more. You played games with you friends and the animatronics and listened to the band singing loudly. The joy in the restaurant that day would never ever be felt again.   
"hey look over there (Name)! there's a golden Freddy peaking out that door! look at him!" Nathan shouted to you from across the restaurant. True to his words there was in fact a Golden mascot standing just outside the stage door, waving at you all and looking like he was…beckoning you closer. You shook your head and continued to chase foxy around the room with Marcus, but something wasn’t right as you saw your friends slowly walking away from the game and towards the golden Freddy. You stopped playing with Foxy and stopped Marcus as well. Both staring in confusion you could see you friends walking through the back stage door one by one. 

"Marcus I'm scared…what if they get lost?" you held onto you friends hand tightly as you saw Luke disappear last, clearly following Lucy. Marcus was slightly taller then you, he looked down at you and grinned before kissing your head sweetly "don’t worry (Name) I'll get em back! its your birthday after all!" he shouted as he began to walk over to the backstage door. You didn’t know why but you felt a sudden fear in your heart as you saw Marcus walk away from you. You rushed over to grab his hand "no Marc! do- don’t go!"  
"don’t worry (Name) ill be back…I promise) he smiles at you before he slips his hand from yours and walks over to the door. You look at him with watering eyes as he looks back and smiles "love you (Name)" he smiles before closing the door behind him.  
"I love you too Marcus" you whisper back, not quite understanding the phrase but it was nice…that was the last time you spoke to Marcus…to any of your friends…

You sat at your empty table, wishing upon any wish that your friends would come back, you chanced a look at the stage door and suddenly heard an ear piercing scream…it almost sounded like…Marcus!   
then everything happened so fast, all of the children and parents were evacuated from the restaurant, police cars skidded to a halt outside Freddy's and police officers ran inside. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what the fuss was about before two police men walked out, a crazed man wearing the exact same golden Freddy Fazbear costume you saw earlier, the head piece was off and this time the costume was drenched in blood. His eyes looked completely mad, they scanned the crowed until they fell upon you, he suddenly went into a frenzy and tried to escape the polices grasp, he began yelling and screaming directly at you "ill kill you! you little bitch! ill murder you like your little snot nosed fucking friends!" 

The words sunk in as he was forced into the police car.

Snot nosed fucking friends

Fucking friends

Friends

Your

Your friends

YOUR FRIENDS!!!!! 

You screamed in mental agony that felt so bad it almost felt physical as you fell to the floor, your parents cradling you tightly in their arms as their eyes looked down at you in utter horror, you yelled and screamed for your friends, calling their names but non more then Marcus…Marcus…he's dead, he died…he's gone. These thoughts ran through you head creating a nerve numbing pain. For the rest of the night you did nothing but scream and scream. Clutching the dear necklace you loved so much close to your bleeding heart…


	2. The bite of '87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bite of '87, everyone remembers it well. But they didn't get all the facts right. Foxy wasn't a monster! he wasn't....but only you knew the truth and to be honest what can a ten year old (depressed) child do?

The bite of '87

Turns out the murderer was in fact Freddy Fazbear's trusted night guard. The court had found him out to be a prisoner on the run, he had murdered countless children in the past but had gotten away with it because he changed his appearance so much. They had finally caught him but that never ever stopped the pain in your dull heart. You were merely ten years old and you had had so much taken from your young hands. They had never found the bodies of your poor friends. Police had given up a long time ago and the restaurant you loved so much was slowly falling to ruin in front of your very eyes. You walked past there every day from school and just stared at it, before coming out of your daze when you heard a local whisper about you way to close to you not to be heard and trudged back home. Word on the street was the mascots had become walking carcasses, they had blood and mucus around their eyes and mouths…odd you thought to yourself on many occasions' but to be honest you couldn’t find it in you to care anymore. You just wanted your friends back. And the whisper's to stop, since the incident you had become a target for either sympathy from the parents or nasty rumours from the kids. You wasn't surprised, it wasn't every day a kid lost all her friends to a crazed murder and came out as the only one alive.

Today was the anniversary of your friends deaths, you didn’t count it as your birthday anymore, it wasn’t a day to celebrate anymore it was a day to mourn. Your parents had tried the year before to coax you out of your room to enjoy your day but you couldn’t face the world. Instead you sat and cried on your bed, still clutching the necklace your lost love had given to you. You were beginning to understand love now and you knew for a fact that you had that for Marcus. But the fact remained that you would never be able to act on it...

Today was a strange day because you felt a sudden yearning to go to the very place so much was taken from you. You had told your parents and they looked at you like you had lost your mind, you thought you had too but non the less they took you to the fast food place. As you entered the restaurant you noticed that everything was pretty much the same, granted the colours weren't as vibrant, the staff looked on the verge of suicide and the floors unclean or was that just your pessimistic mind? You took a seat with you parents and stared at the pirates cove while they ordered theirs and your food. A little spark of hope filled you as you stared at the closed curtains, maybe Marcus is in there? maybe…maybe Foxy saved him? 'stop it stop it (Name)! things like that don’t happen!'  
You sighed as you heard the familiar clinking and clanking of the band coming to life on stage. But instead of playing immediately they all turned their heads to stare at you. You gasped as you looked back at them, if you didn’t know better you would have said that they were looking at you with surprise that melted into longing. But as quick as they looked at you they turned their heads and began their usual act. However this time it looked like they were directing the corny happy songs at you…as if…trying to…cheer you up? You stared at them questioningly before turning back to pick at your food. 

As you glanced up from your unappetising burger you saw your parents eyes light up, you looked at them in curiosity. You then felt a metal hook softly take a strand of your (h/c) hair and tuck it behind your ear. That familiar hook…you suddenly felt your eyes light up. You turned around slowly and felt an ear splitting grin crawl across your face, there in all his glory was you hero. Foxy the pirate one again coming to the rescue.  
"Ar' ye having a good day little lass?" the animatronic questioned in his pirate accent if ever there was an accent. You smiled softly as the hook that pulled back your hair so gently slowly fell away to the robots side, you turned your whole body around to him "I am now you’re here Foxy." Foxy looked as if his eyes suddenly lit up, his fury paw moved down to gently grasp at your necklace. A moment of recognition landed between the two of you, you stared at him as he stared back, you lifted your hand up to his large jaw. And then you noticed it, the blood and mucus that was encrusted around the eyes and the mouth, you froze in fear but shook it off as you looked harder into his eyes. Those eyes seemed so familiar to you and yet not. Foxy's eyes moved away from you as if to silently say "I didn’t want you to see this"  
with a tremble in your voice you begin to speak to him  
"Foxy…h-have you seen my friend?"  
He opened his muzzle to speak to you but suddenly a kid rushed past the robot and before you knew it you was screaming out in unbelievable agony. The robot had fallen forward and in a blind panic he had clamped his jaw down… on your head. You screamed as your arms scrambled against Foxys chest to try and get him off, slowly breaking the stitching in his fury chest. You could feel as his teeth clamed down far past the skin and the bone of your skull and….was that your brain? Your eyes widened in shocked agony as you felt foxy yank his head back, crunching and snapping your frontal lobe clean out of your head. Foxy's eyes bugged out of his head as his hooked arm wrapped around your waist and brought you to his chest while his fury paw held your head close to him, trying in vain to stop the constant blood flow. You could feel as bits of your brain leaked out from between Foxy's teeth and spattered around you, some falling onto you. He turned his head to the side and quickly emptied his metal maw. You eyes droop as your body began to shut down, unable to cope with all of this sudden trauma to your head. In the distance you could hear Foxy screaming "(Name)! (Name)! I'm sorry! IM SORRY!" you felt yourself smile with the last bit of energy you could muster as you circled your arms around Foxy's waist…Funny that screaming almost sounded a lot like…Marcus. You completely blacked out after that thought The Fazbear band looked over in utter horror as they saw the scene before them, they removed themselves from the band stand and tried to get over to the two of you. Not knowing that they didn’t mean to cause harm the workers viciously grabbed them and took them to the storage room, it would be the last time they could ever roam freely in the day ever again. Foxy was still trying to stop the bleeding from your gaping head wound, if anybody looked inside they would see your damaged brain pumping blood madly, a cracked jagged skull with teeth marks permanently etched in it and skin lying uselessly on the sides. Foxy let out inhuman shrieks as he fell to the floor, metal body clattering as it collided with the ground. He rocked his body back and forward with your bloodied limp one huddled to it, by now the two of you were both covered in your own blood and brain matter. Your parents let out cries of horror and in a mad dash yanked you away from Foxy while the Fazbear workers took him by the arms and dragged him away to pirates cove where he would never be seen again. In time his mind would turn as he blamed himself each and everyday for what happened to you, he would cry for you and wait for you until he couldn’t wait anymore. His mind would come to a single conclusion…it was the night guards fault…and if there's one like him then there must be dozens more applying for the job right? he promised to himself that a night guard would never touch or hurt you…ever again. You woke up in hospital two days later, you needed an op that lasted twenty-four hours in total, that included saving the last remnants of your frontal lobe, a reconstruction of your skull and grafting skin onto the wound before placing hair follicles' that would grow in time to hid the monstrosity that was your head. Your parents both had well paid jobs and they didn’t worry about collage for you any time soon so they used your college money and their savings to give you the best chance you could at a semi normal life. You opened your eyes, but had to close them again and shied them from the blinding lights of the hospital room, you felt a large hand hold yours and squeeze it as you opened your eyes again. This time you looked over at your parents who had watery smiles' on their faces "how are you feeling darling?" your mother asked in a delicate voice, as if speaking to a caged animal "Hurts" you replied quietly. Your head throbbing dully. Sighs of relief washed over your parents faces, you looked at them strangely, at seeing your confusion your mother quipped in "Y-you see darling…we were worried about you, the amount of brain that has been taken…w-we worried that you wouldn't speak or..or you wouldn't know yourself anymore or-or you wouldn't remember anything…you do remember don’t you sweetie?" she asked amost pleadingly "Remember…my party…my friends, they died. An…and I remember my tenth…Foxy…accident…that’s all" "Oh thank god! wait…that’s all?" your fathers face paled completely as you turned to look at him with a blank look upon your face "that’s all" Unfortunately your parents underestimated how un-fixed you truly were, because you had lost an important part of your brain your personality changed completely. Gone were the happy smiling faces, and the laughter. You had read about people who had suffered similar accidents and you had found that 1) you was lucky to even be alive and 2) some sufferers either had no emotions at all or too many to even comprehend, unlucky for you you was caught in the middle. One minute you would be perfectly…stable… and the next you would be lashing out at your parents in blind rage or crying and sobbing until they had no choice but to lock you up in your room, unable to deal with you. You would never EVER tell them that you did in fact remember your friends, granted the memories were touch and go and sometimes you tried to remember so hard you could have sworn your nose was bleeding you still knew they excited in your life…especially Marcus. Your fox necklace a constant reminder, you clung to it like a cross or some sacred artefact. But one single thought kept you awake at night…Your whole life, all of your pain and your joys now revolved around Freddy Fazbear's pizza but you knew deep down in your ruined heart that if you ever returned there…you wouldn't escape again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this if you have :) it means a lot. Again this hasn't been BETA'd so...im really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or bad bits of terminology. Again thanks a bunch :) I hope your enjoying it :D Ermmm sorry its so short? Other chapters will be longer I promise!


	3. Eight years later 1995- the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have just turned eighteen and you need a job...badly. Flicking through the jobs sites you come across a job that both thrills you and sends a chill down your spine, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza nears a night guard and you can fill the bill. Sending off your application you don't have to wait long before you are accepted...weird it usually takes longer. As you get ready for your new job you have no idea what is installed for you....will you survive the night?

Eight years later 1995- the first night. 

Every night since that horrible day you had nothing but bad dreams, but instead of Foxy being the one that clamped down on your head it would be that sick bastard who murdered your friends, oh you still remembered him and you didn't think you would ever forget him. It would be either Foxy or Marcus trying to save you but never getting there in time, and Barton would finally finish you off by stuffing you into a Freddy Fazbear costume, where that came from you never knew.  
Yesterday was your eighteenth and like your other eight birthdays you stayed inside, never daring to go outside, you had a silent celebration with your mum and dad, well when you wasn't screaming and shouting at them after another emotional attack. This time rather than trying to coax you out they agreed whole heartedly that you should stay inside, your scar clad forhead was enough to remind them of the pain that followed you every day.  
But as all eighteen year olds must you had to get a job, you had a few issues with your brain but you wasn't incapable damn it! You didn’t want to be a leech on your parents, no matter how many times they insisted you were not and that they wanted to keep you close, you couldn’t be afraid forever. And besides you knew there was other reasons besides love for your parents wanting to keep you close, you couldn't be classified as a safe stable person who casually walk the streets anymore, it had gotten to the point where your emotions were unpredictable, an attack could have happened at any moment. You also had moments where you completely forgot the last half an hour and lashed out in anger as you frantically tried to remember what the hell was going on which again would lead to panic attacks that you had developed over the last eight years. But you being you you wouldn't let your traumas stop you from leading a semi normal life. You had spent most nights looking for a good job, but non of them appealed to you, you wanted to be in a job for a long time. A higher education just wasn’t for you anymore, Your parents rebuilt your college fund after the operation but it lay dusty and forgotten in the corner, it was funny because even your parents didn't mind if you didn't go to college. You gasped as you flicked through the jobs site and fell upon one advert with a very familiar looking face staring back at you

FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA- NIGHTGUARD WANTED!

MUST BE 18 OR OVER

HOURS: 12:00- 6:00 AM 

You didn't know how but within seconds you had sent your application off, you suddenly realised what you had done after you pressed the "Apply" button and frantically tried to find a cancel button. There wasn't one.  
"shit" you cursed angrily and nearly jumped as you heard an email notification. It was from who you assumed to be the boss of Freddy's. "well that was fast…they must be desperate" you muttered to yourself. Since the incident Freddy's had fallen into a place of disarray, hardly anyone went in there anymore, the rumours circulation about what happened to you had really scared the locals, hence why you didn't have any friends (sorry!). Parents never let there children go within five feet of the place let alone inside. Apparently the animatronics were not allowed to wander around the tables anymore, instead they had to stay on the stage and play the same old songs constantly. Foxy was no longer around, the pirate cove curtains had been shut with a dusty "out of order" sign outside it since the bite of '87 and had never been opened since with a dusty and forgotten Foxy inside.  
"And its all my fault" you mutter sadly as you looked into your emails to find the very job acceptance…wait job acceptances? Your eyes squint in disbelief, you didn’t even have a job interview, you continued to read in astonishment

Dear (Name)(Second Name),

CONGRATULATIONS! you have successfully passed our employee expectations and are eligible to take on the night watch job! you will be starting tomorrow night, I will show you around the place and explain the ropes of the job in this fine establishment! 

we look forward to working with you…all of us  
David Smith ( Your new boss)

You re-read the information on the email and sit back on your bed.  
"shit"

 

The next day you told your parents what happened, unsurprisingly they were very angry with your career choice  
"but (Name)! remember what happened the last time we went there! that place is a death trap and nobody knows it better than you do" your father shouted at you, it’s a mixture of anger and grief. You could understand his emotions but this was your life damn it! you cant run away from that place forever. "I know dad but I need the money, and besides Im not far away from you am I? if something goes wrong I can phone you right?"  
"that’s not the point!" your mother chipped in "why do you want to go to that place so badly? you wanted to go for your party and then you wanted to go to grieve for your tenth, now you want to work there! why?!"  
"mum-"  
"what if you somebody hurts you?!"  
"dad-"  
"what if you have an attack?! What if you forget where you are? whose going to be there to stop it and help you?!"  
"I-"  
"WHY?"  
"WHY?!?"  
"BECAUSE OF MARCUS!" you screamed at the top of your voice. Efficiently silencing both of your parents, you felt angry tears fall down your face as you tried to breath through your emotions...it wasn't working. You could feel your fist shaking in that familiar way  
"(Name)....we-"  
"don't..." you cut your mother off abruptly before breathing deeply and leaving to go upstairs and get ready. You didn’t speak for the rest of the night. 

you looked at yourself in the mirror, the silver necklace Marcus gave to you gleaming on your chest. You pulled your (h/c) hair into a loose pony tail, you didn’t want anything to get in the way of your eyes during work, But you made sure your fringe was in a perfect position to hide your scars. Grabbing your bag and jacket you went downstairs and before you opened the door your dad stopped you, a sad but determined look on his face "(Name) this is your life but you can always come home, don’t feel obligated to stay there, you owe them nothing" your lips quaked into a difficult smile, that you had to relearn how to do before hugging him tightly, you kissed his cheek and closed the door.  
"You have no idea" you whispered to the wind as you made your way to Freddy's 

By the time you ended up outside of Freddy's it was eleven thirty, you didn’t intend to be that long but your legs just didn’t cooperate that day. You were about to open the door when a hand shot out and dragged you in forcefully making your eyes widen as you began to struggle. You were pulled into a hallway before the dull lights flickered on and you was faced with a guy not much older than you, he had scrawny limbs, greasy hair and spots that seriously needed popping. Before you could speak he glared at you "what time do you call this?! your supposed to start at 12! on the dot!"  
"you must be the boss" you managed to say before he continued to drag you too, what you guessed would be your office. He unlocked the door and walked you into the stuffy office before he began to speak again "I- I'm sorry about that…ermm my names David and I will be your boss. I'm sorry I cant tell you anymore a the moment. Everything is pretty self explanatory. If you need to check on the different areas here" he gave you an electrical pad quickly before coming towards the door. He turned around and spoke again "all you have to do is keep watch over Freddy's…n-not to difficult" he checked his watch, it was coming up to eleven fifty "shit I've got to go….ermmm see you around ermm…"

"Name"

"right right (Name) ermmm welcome to Freddy's…."  
"but wait! I have ..." you tried to catch him but It was too late…he was gone. "mental...trauma" So there you were left in an empty restaurant, filled with traumatic memories and the prospect of having an attack any moment. You breathed deeply "You can do this (Name) prove them all wrong, you are capable". You sighed as you looked around the dingy place and located a uniform on the seat, quickly as not to waste time you change into your uniform before sitting down on top of your clothes. You looked around and tried your best to get comfortable-

RING RING

You nearly jumped out of your skin as you heard a telephone ringing somewhere in your office, you looked around quickly and tried to find the stupid phone. It rang two more times before a message began to play. 

"Hello? Oh, Hello!  
Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.  
So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry-"

You carried on trying to find the phone until you stopped dead when the phone guy mentioned an event you knew too well. 

"Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"you don't know the half of it..." you mumbled darkly to yourself and continued to scavange for the phone while you listened.

"the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.  
Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death..."

you froze in absolute horror…no no that couldn’t be possible! 'Foxy would never do something like that!' you felt yourself freeze up as you listened to the last bit. Something about keeping the pad near you and checking the cameras in each room. In a blind panic you scrambled for pad to see the cameras, your finger shaking as it pressed the button to see the multiple cameras. All of the mascots' were placed in one room, they seemed to be sitting motionless as they stared into thin air 'okay they are fine' you thought before you flipped to pirates cove, the familiar curtain was closed completely. To see such a sight put a heavy weight in your heart, Foxy's curtain should never be closed! this wasn’t right.

You had gathered from the message that you had limited battery power and it showed on the pad. As the hours past you checked the cameras constantly but within reason, you got your first complete shock when you found that Bonnie was no longer in his sitting position but standing on a completely different camera….near the room you were in. You felt you palms begin to sweat frantically as you checked on his progress constantly. And soon enough Chica was on the move too, but it almost seemed strange the pattern that they both went in, where ever Bonnie went, Chica would go…as if making sure he was alright.

'how sweet' you muse to yourself in a manic kind of way, trying and failing to keep your frantic heart beat down. At this rate you knew for a fact you could have a heart attack but you fought against your emotions hard, if anything this was a time to prove your parents wrong. Show them that you could do this! Your shaky fingers pressed the button on the pad and flit back to pirate cove where your eyes suddenly felt like they would pop out of your head, Foxy was peaking out of the curtains straight at you…you felt a shiver run down your spine as you stayed on him for a few more seconds before turning the pad off, you needed to conserve your energy before the night was over. You felt yourself beginning to rock back and forth uneasily, trying desperately to keep yourself together. Ever since the two incidents rocking had been the only think to calm your nerves after an attack or a bad dream, but how could you calm your nerves when the bad dream was all around you? Your breath came out in quick gasps as you look at the clock. It was four, only two hour to go. You checked back at pirate cove and nearly fell off your seat. There he was standing outside of the curtain, looking as if he was ready to run for it. You felt as sudden wetness on your face and you realised you were crying because the percentage on your screen told you you only had 10% for the whole two hours. No way could you deal with him if he made a run for your office. 

You quickly scrambled to turn off the pad and shut the door, If you could stay alive for a little longer it would be well friking worth it. And sure enough as soon as you shut the metal door you could hear it, Foxy's feet madly beating across the floor as he made a deadline for your office, you began to shake as you heard him pounding on the door. You looked down at your pad and found with every slam on the door the percentage went down, your heart hammered painfully in your chest as the number went down from 6 to 4 to 2 to 1 to-

CRASH! 

The door crashed in and you found yourself screaming like you did on the day Foxy ripped your ear lobe off, you looked up at the hulking robot with fearful eyes as his eye patch lifted up to get a good look at you, His sharp teeth gleaming in the dingy light. He staked forward and lunged at you, knocking you both over in the process. You closed your eyes tightly as you heard the inhuman shriek and waited for your impending death, tears now streaking down your face and sobs of despair ripping from you throat. However the impending death never came, you chanced a look up at the robot that was more endoskeleton then anything and found yourself dumbfounded when you found the corrupt robot staring at your pendant with half lidded calculating eyes. With trembling hands you slowly lifted the pendant up so Foxy could get a better look at it, he covered your fingers with his own dangerous hand while his rusty hook hooked into the table next to you so he still leered over you. He held the fox head closer to get a better look then dropped the pendant and looked back at you, lifting your fringe softly he looked at the ghastly jagged scare that ran across your forehead, connecting to many more that littered your head under your hair. You could practically see the clogs turning in Foxy's head as he processed the information, his broken jaw suddenly began to flap as if trying to talk, his razor teeth moving close to your face. Your eyes widened as you began to cower again, noticing this Foxy put his hand on your face and shook his head mechanically before muttering in his infamous pirate voice "My fault…" 

Your breath caught in your throat, he remembered! you could feel his head ticking and the dangerous look return to his eyes so you brought both your hands up to steady his head "it-it wasn’t y-our fault" you whisper timidly as he stared at you, his metal eyelids hanging down in shame. You smiled slightly and with trembling fingers you move your hands inside of his broken jaw and begin to rewire everything back together. You had developed a great deal of repairing skills among others, because you didn’t go out over the years your mind was always wandering, learning new things just seemed to fill that hole up for an hour or two where your friends were missing. Little did you know the rest of the Freddy Fazbear crew had started to move into your office to see this strange phenomenon, after you finished your work you moved your hands back quickly and examined your work…Foxy moved his bottom bigger jaw experimentally and chuffed in joy at his working muzzle. You smiled at him before you looked around and felt as the air was knocked out of you, there were four pairs of gleaming eyes staring down at you and foxy, you trembled but felt as Foxy instantly lowered his body to protect yours, his showed his teeth viciously as they just stared. Your eyes scanned around the room before they land on him…you never wanted to see him again and there he was…Golden Freddy, all at once the memories of what happened when you lost you friends came crashing into you. A crescendo of pain and agony fell upon you as you screamed and felt yourself clinging onto Foxy for dear life. 

"NO! NOT GOLD FREDDY! YOU TOOK MY FRIENDS! GET AWAY! TELL HIM! T-TELL HIM FOXY TO GO! PLEASE…D-don’t…kill me" you whispered the last part as you felt your voice go horse. You felt as Foxy shot away from you and joined the others staring at you, you looked at them all and they seemed to suddenly know you…like they had known you for years. You felt as tears ran down your face, this time it was Freddy who moved forward and lowered himself to whip your tears away. The action brought more tears to your eyes as they began to return to the shadows from where they came  
"where…where are you going? d-don’t leave!" you cried, Foxy turned around slowly and put a single finger on his hooked wrist "time be up lass" he said quietly before turning and walking back to pirates cove. A bell chimed outside in the restaurant somewhere and you could have sworn you heard the laughter of your friends…your friends….

Right then you promised you would come back that very night. You would get answers…Little did you know, your life would change on your second night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summery sucked badly I know, I cringed a little myself. Im so happy I finished the story all together rather then working on chapters separately so I can give you guys the full story in like one day! brilliant stuff :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far :) next chapter will be abit gory so....be warned! I promised you a longer chapter so here it is! enjoy! :D


	4. The second night- The night your life changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second night, on this night you would get your answers damn it! but an old threat resurfaces and its up to you to keep Freddy Fazbear's Pizza safe...at all cost. 
> 
> WARNING! this chapter has got gore and mentions of sick tendencies, you can flick past those bits, you don't need to read those bits to get the idea of what's going on :/ this chapter involves suit stuffing

The second night- The night your life changed.

You got ready for your second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, your night before had been an interesting one. Tonight you hoped you would get answers regarding the behaviour of the animatronics and why they didn’t stuff you into a suite. Your parents were so happy to see you come home as if you would never come home again in one piece 'they weren't far off' you thought to yourself as you made your way to the restaurant, this time a quick pace in your step. Your boss was surprised to find you had arrived so early and actually alive, as you entered the building you walked with more confidence to your office to get your things ready for the night shift. After you got changed, you made a beeline for pirates cove, you walked into the still lit room and pulled the purple curtains back to find Foxy sitting up against the back wall. It seemed almost sad that only that morning he was defending you with his powerful body against the others, now he was tossed against the wall like a rag doll. 

You were about to go in to see him but you were stopped when a hand grabbed your shoulder and turned you around almost viciously.  
"how?" you heard from your boss and knew exactly what he was getting at, you answered with a strong voice "this place…I'm more connected to it then you think"  
"really" he mused. You could feel your rage bubbling without reason, you viciously tugged your fringe back and showed him the ugly scar before muttering "Yeah...left abit of my mind here you know?" horror and fear flickered in his eyes as he stumbled back, pointing an accusing finger at you "Your…" he began but soon stopped when he saw the look in your eyes, the kind of look that said 'don’t even go there' you replied back with a simple "Me" he cleared his throat  
"r-right…well…if you’re here then I'm leaving…things tend to get funky at this time of the week…if you know what I mean"  
"yes sir" you said without emotion  
"okay…well see ya" he mumbled before skulking away, you turn around again to stare at foxy and you could have sworn you saw a glint in his eye, you smile back with great difficulty, closing the curtains but not all the way and whisper almost hopefully " see you tonight?" 

By the time it was twelve you were seated in your chair, your pendant shining proudly on your chest. You wanted to feel comfortable you really did but what if last night was a just a joke? What if they were just playing with you. You remembered from your childhood that the characters loved to play games...you mentally slapped yourself 'get yourself together (Name) now is not the time!) you scolded yourself as you flipped the pad on to see the camera. This time you wasn’t as worried about battery life because you hoped against all hope that they robots didn’t see you as a threat…you hoped…you hoped so badly…before you knew it you was shaking again and checking the cameras and already you found yourself on the edge of your seat as you saw Chica and Bonnie out on the prowl, but thankfully no where near your office. You jumped as you heard a sudden ring from your phone, cursing yourself for being so jumpy you quickly tried to answer the phone as not to give your presence away to the robots, finding it with ease this time because you cleared your desk before your shift. You pick it up and begin to speak 

"Hi there, this is Freddy Frazbear's Pizza how can I help you?"  
"(Name)? is that you?" you heard your dads frantic voice at the end of the phone "dad? dad what's wrong?"  
"(Name) listen very closely…the murderer who killed your friends…Ashley Barton…he's out! he escaped! its on the news! he left a message on his prison wall! he's coming to Freddy's! you need to get out of there (Name)! you-" suddenly the telephone wire cut off. You slammed the phone down angrily and grasped your trusty pad, checking all the cameras you found Chica and Bonnie in one room both of them staring at the camera through to you with their heads tilted to the sides in an almost questioning way. That’s weird…how could they hear the phone call? you reasoned that it was totally possible considering the things that went on at Freddy's.  
You knew you needed to go out there and check everything out. You grasped your flash light tightly with your sweaty hands and began to slowly creep out of the room, your pad in your hand not holding the flash light. You could feel your skin prickling as you moved around the restaurant, you checked each of the rooms, when you passed one room you nearly screamed but you stopped yourself with great mental strength, you could see Bonnie and Chica. They both turned to look at you and began to walk forward, not in a threatening way but a "what's going on?" way. You steadied your breath and held your hand out softly, at this they both stopped and tilted their heads at you, breathing slowly you began to speak "i- I don’t know if you…u..u..understand me…but there's a man…here. He he hurt my friends…I never saw them again…I need you to stay here so he doesn’t hurt you…okay? he's dangerous….j-just please…if he doesn’t kill me you can kill me then okay?" you say quickly before turning around and rushing towards the only room you hand checked, pirates cove. If you had stayed long enough you would have heard the sad almost pleading whispers of you name from both Bonnie and Chica. Taking matters into their own hands they began to make their way to Freddy and Golden Freddy to get back up for you. 

You checked you pad just outside of your favourite place and nearly saw red, you could see a silhouette slowly creeping around Foxy's purple stared curtains. His filthy hands running over the soft old material. Without thinking you dropped the pad, it clattered on the floor and shattered, you ran into the cove and turned on the lights alerting him of your presence. He looked just as you remembered only older, but his crazed grin was still plastered on his face as he instantly recognised you. Barton came from the curtains to stand a few feet away from you, and moved his hand from behind his back to show a very sharp knife he was proudly grasping.  
"so my little darling look how you have grown"  
"don’t talk to me like that you sick bastard!" you grit your teeth together in fear and anger as he advanced forward onto you, rather than going straight in for the kill he began to stalk you in circles. You could feel his eyes on every part of your body as if he were undressing you with his sick grey eyes "now now (Name) is that any way to talk to an old friend?" 

"h-how do you know my name?" you whisper, your voice trembling as he stood behind you, he grabbed you by the throat and pressed himself to you, you nearly retched when you felt his obvious enjoyment. "oh…I know sooooo many things (Name) where you live…what you do…the accident with your poor…" he moved his hand up to stroke over your hair before pressing down harshly, You screamed in agony as your skull creaked and your brain jolted with remembered pain "little brain" he finished and grinned madly next to your ear, your eyes widened as his hand tore your night guard shirt open, you tried to desperately fight your way out of his arms, stopping when his hand came around to grasp you neck with an iron grip.  
Your back suddenly stiffened as if made of wood as his knife sliced across your skin almost playfully, hissing as blood started to pool around the new opening across your delicate stomach. You turned your head slowly to the curtains to see that the curtains were now open and two bright eyes were now staring out at the two of you with such anger and malice. Tears running down your face at the fact that your hero watched as you was exposed bit by bit until you became a pathetic state.

The hand on your throat came up to your face and turned it viciously to stare at your attacker, he grinned at you manically before he plunged the knife deep into your stomach. You let out a scream that could wake the whole neighbourhood, tears coming down your face faster as blood bubbled up your throat and down your chin. Barton threw you to the floor and smirked "Do you know how your friends felt as I murdered them? do you?! they cried pathetically as I stuffed them into the suits of the animals you loved!"

"no" You felt the air leave your lungs as you realised that your friends had been infront of you all along...the blood around the eyes...the mucus around the mouths...your poor friends screaming! screaming!

"the red haired one screamed your name as his eyes popped out of his head in that fox suite!"

"no!" You turned to look at Foxy who was suddenly nowhere to be seen, your eyes brimming with tears and wide from the shocking truths, your favourite character...your love...mangled together around one endoskeleton. Vomit travelled up your throat as you thought of the torture he must have went through. 

"all of your friends are mangled corpses! you have been around your dead friends all along!!" 

"NOOOO!!!!!" you screamed and with your last bit of energy you pounced onto him, your hand wrapped around his neck as you feebly attempted to strangle him, but abruptly stopped when you felt another searing pain in your stomach as he stabbed you repeatedly, anywhere he could, he finally slide the sharp metal into your heart and left the knife there before lowering your ruined body to the floor, he snickered at you and began to undo his trousers "seems a shame to stuff you in a suit…ill fuck you before I let you join your friends" he grinned darkly and advanced but Froze. You looked at him puzzled with heavy eyes and gasped as a rusty hook tore through his stomach, splattering you with his blood as it sprayed out around the hook. And then you heard it…the Freddy Fazbear music playing…

Barton turned his head and stared into the eyes of Foxy, an insane flame flickering in his robotic eyes as his eye patch flipped up. The hook twisted as Foxy let out a deep laugh  
"Ye didn't play by th' rules little boy" Foxys classical pirate voice said in a sing song programmed tone before his eyes lidded darkly and he growled  
"Ye did bad things to me lass…now I'm gonna have ta' do bad things to you laddy!" he bellowed and soon enough Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Golden Freddy had descended into the room with a battered and used Freddy costume. The murderer screamed as Foxy tossed him over to Freddy and Chica who grabbed his legs while Freddy held his arms above his head. "lets play a game!" you heard Freddy shout with a sing song voice.  
"oh ho somebody has been a bad kid!" you heard Chicas voice join in the choir of sick innocence.  
"Now its time to walk the plan matey!" Foxy stomped over to him and with a manic grin slid his hook harshly down Bartons stomach, releasing his steaming intestines onto the floor as the others screeched in vengeance. Barton screamed as Golden Freddy and Bonnie moved over to him with the Freddy suit. The rabbit took off the head piece to the suite while the others lifted Barton above the suite and in a snap they were jamming his over sized body into the suit, screams of agony filling the room as an orchestra of breaking bones and tearing skin joined the sound.

Every one took turns shoving the monster into the suit, a huge mess was gathering above the nearly dead Barton where his organs had squelched out and could not feet around the endoskeleton. Finally Foxy picked up the head piece and slammed it down on the mess at the top of the suite, a sickening squelch was heard and a final groan before everything went silent. Blood seeping out of the eye sockets and mouth of the Freddy Suit. Once the characters were finished they all turned around to face you, Foxy rushed over to you, falling onto his exposed metal knees he softly dragged you onto them. You looked up at him with lidded eyes and placed your hand on his blood splattered muzzle…"M-Marcus?" you whisper to him hardly believing it could be your long time best friend stuffed in the suit,  
he looked down at you with now calmer eyes "Ay (Name) tis me" he whispered back in his robotic pirate voice. You suddenly realised it wasn’t his body inside the robot anymore, that had decayed long ago but the robot WAS his body…only his soul remained now. You tried to look over to the mess that Barton was but your head was gently pulled back to stare at Foxy by his barely fury paw "Don’t…" he hushed you  
"you don’t wanna be seeing that (Name) ye don’t deserve that"  
"b-but…you don’t even talk like…a pirate" you smile stupidly…maybe at the blood lose your not sure. Foxy stroked a lock of (h/c) hair out of your eyes  
"things change lass"  
"Marcus"  
"ay?"  
"Marcus…I'm dying" you gasp out as another wave of pain hits you, the robot holds you tighter and places his large muzzle in your hair, you assume he's smelling it before he comes back and looks at you again "I know lass, it will be okay…promise"  
"b-but I want to stay…with you…its- 's been so long…" your words are starting to slur as you gaze into dead eyes. The others began to gather around you in a circle, Freddy and Gold Freddy stood side by side while Bonnie looked like he was holding Chica in his mechanical arms. Almost comforting her as they looked at your slowly dying body. 

You looked up at them and smiled "i- I know you…all"  
"we know you too (Name) if we knew you had taken up the Night guard job…this…probably wouldn't have happened" Chica bent down and looked at you with the saddest eyes. You bring your hand up to who you know to be Lucy's wing and begin to breath frantically, you air supply running low now "please…I wanna stay…Joey, Nathan…L-Lucy…Luke….p-please Ma-Marcus"  
"(Name) you don’t want this" Chica tried in her classical voice  
"Lucy! Marcus…please…p-please" you gasp as you slowly begin to lose consciousness', you can see Foxy is beginning to shake frantically, his metal frame clanking "No (Name) no…No don’t…don’t go! we need ta' talk 'bout so much! you an' me! me first mate!" he tries to reach you, you smile at him one last time while you weakly hold his paw to your chest. Your eye lids flicker one last time and you see Marcus, not as Foxy but as the little kid you knew and loved so much, a look of absolute despair and desperation in his eyes, his mouth opening and closing, you know hes saying your name but you cant hear it. You can numbly feel him shaking you, you smiled softly as a single tear rolled down your bloody cheek before all life leaves you. 

Foxy closes your eyelids softly with his metal paw and let out a scream of absolute rage, he clutches your body tightly while Chica stands up and huddles close to Bonnie who is holding her tightly in his mechanical arms. Freddy and Golden Freddy have their heads bent down in mourning as they listen to Foxy's frantic yelling. "Get the suit"  
"Foxy you can't do that! not to her body!...n-not to her soul" Bonnie tries to reason quietly  
"Just get th' fuckin' suit!"  
"Marcus! do you think (Name) would want you to swear?" Freddy scolds. He moved over to put a robot paw on Foxy's slightly exposed shoulder "b-but ye heard her Joey! she-she wants to be…be with us…I need her" Foxy whispers angrily. This time golden Freddy walked forward and knelt down the best he could "then you know what you have to do Foxy, only you are strong enough to do...that to her body, we...we can't"  
"for her…I'd do anything" Foxy says finally. Golden Freddy nods "very well…go and get the unused character…the forgotten one" 

In truth they all wanted you back, they had remembered you ever single time you came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They watched as you grew in front of them but they knew of your pain, your anguish and finally you could be with them…best friends forever…and ever…and ever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot :) I hope you enjoyed reading it! sorry it took abit longer. Anyways next chapter is the last chapter, its a corker I think :) again sorry for any spellings or terminology I may have got wrong, write a comment or like it if you have time! thank you very much :)


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a new world, today everything is explained to you. Today you are reunited with the people you have missed and that one special person you cared about most.

Reunion

 

Apparently the morning after the two murders there was an investigation. Only one body was found and that was Ashley Bartons, they could not identify him as he was so mangled and broken up in the suite, they merely assumed and closed the case…your body however, was never found. Just a broken pad, a bloody night watch uniform and your bag you had packed for the day. Later in the year there would be a documentary out about the unsolvable case based around you and your five friends. Your parents were devastated, understandably. They arranged to have a private bodiless funeral for you. All your gifts you had received were placed on your empty coffin apart from the one you treasure most...your fox necklace. All the parents of your dead friends would be invited, they would mourn you for the rest of their lives but they knew that you was finally at peace and could join your friends, where ever you were. And maybe after death your mind could finally escape the physical and mental trauma it had suffered  
Little did they know that you body was only a few blocks away from them, rotting in the suit of a Freddy Fazbear costume, the first unforced smile on your mangled face.

You opened your eyes with great effort and shut them again as they met with bright white lights. you opened your eyes again but this time turned your head to keep your eyes in the shadow. With great difficulty you heaved your body up to a sitting position, you blinked a few times and looked around, hardly believing you were alive "i- im alive? b-but how?" you head yourself mutter as you tried to stand up, suddenly you hear the heavy pounding of metal feet coming towards you, completely forgetting the events that had occurred the night before you cowered behind a crater next to you. You closed your eyes and waited for the worst, the only think you got was a gentle tap on your shoulder, you turned your head and looked up to see a familiar silhouette standing above you "F-Foxy?" you ask hopefully. The figure leans down so you can see the mischievous yet slightly demonic grin of Foxy, his lower jaw hanging down slightly in a strange open smile 

"Ay its me lass…now get off the floor! you'll get dirty" you take his hand and stand up in a daze, just staring at the taller figure. To be honest you didn’t know what to say next, you just stood there and stared at your long time hero and best friend… you opened your mouth once…twice before finally speaking, you thought about a really long speech but instead the only think that came out was 

"how?"  
"how what lass?" Foxy asked, his head glitching as it tilted to the side  
"how am I alive?" you questioned bluntly. Foxy suddenly scratched the back of his head with his metal hook "promise ye won't cry?" ripped black trousers  
"Cry? why would I cry?"  
"jus' promise? kay?" he asked almost pleadingly as he leads you by your shoulders out of…pirates cove? it seemed to be night time as he led you through the dimly lit desolate halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it looked like nobody had been there that day…just police tape and blood everywhere. Foxy finally walked you into the girls bathroom and led you to a mirror, as soon as you look into the mirror you caught your breath….there standing in the mirror was another Freddy Fazbear Suit but it was a completely different character to the ones you knew. It was a wolf. A wolf with dark grey fur, a soft white patch on your stomach, unlike Chica your body is a lot more shapely, why you didn’t know. Your eyes were a stunning crimson red nearly like Bonnie's. You had huge ears that flick as you looked at yourself with great awh and finally you saw the pirate clothes that you were dressed in, a black and red stripped ripped top with one strap fallen on your right shoulder, the material torn at your stomach showing of more belly fur. The ripped black trousers held up by a comical pirate belt with a skull and cross bones belt buckle.  
"is…is that me?" you whispered you could feel your mechanical muzzle beginning too work as you spoke, each word was emphasised with a flap of your fang covered muzzle. If you wanted too, you could have been just as dangerous as Foxy when he lost his mind. 

"yup its you! your officially one of the family!" you turned around and find that the rest of the Fazbear mascots' had entered the bathroom behind you. Chica had been the one to welcome you as she rushed over to you and hugged you, well, as best an animatronic could.  
"welcome to the family (Name)" Freddy came forward and hugged you this time shortly followed by Golden Freddy who you wasn't so afraid of anymore. Bonnie then moved over and wrapped his arms around you gently "its good to see you again (Name)" he whispers, still the same shyness and gentleness he had when he was a child.  
You smiled or you hoped you were smiling widely as you looked around at all your friends, even though they were robots their spirits were still there and they still loved you. You leaned into Foxy as one burning question plagued your mind, Freddy who you knew to be Joey seemed to pick up on this " Hey (Name) what's wrong?"  
"well Jo-Freddy"  
"its fine if you call me Joey (Name) we all still call each other our real names from time to time, you just kinda adopt the character after so long" Freddy replied in his usual tone  
"right okay…Joey I was wondering d-do we stay like this forever? it’s a stupid question I know" you scratch the back of your head awkwardly as your tail…wait you have a tail? you never saw that one, flicks uncomfortably.  
"nope" Chica pipes up happily  
"wait what do you mean?" you replied suddenly interested  
"what Lucy is trying to say is…we ARE still spirits at the end of the day, we can choose to get out of the suits and manifest ourselves…b-but because we have been attached so long to the suits we have picked up characteristics from them…we- we don’t look like children now so you probably wouldn't recognise us" Bonnie tried to explain.

Your ears perked up and your tail twitched more at the exciting prospect. "c-can I see?" you ask more towards Foxy almost timidly. He lifted his eye patch in an almost laughable way before chuckling "ay, I think we can manage that ey?" he asks the others, they all nodded their heads in agreement, their metal joints clinking as they moved. Foxy takes you by the shoulders "okay so alls you have ta do is…close ye eyes an think of when ye was made of flesh, think real hard now okay? that'll do the trick" held his paw out to you, you take it and hold onto his hook gently with your own mechanical paw and close your eyes.

Without warning you felt faint as soon as you closed your eyes and began to think of how you felt when you were alive and fell back slightly only to be caught by skinny arms wrapped around you. Opening your eyes and turned into the embrace to find a girl around the same age as you with bright blonde hair and dark purple eyes staring back at you with a huge grin on her face "Lucy?" you mutter, her smile grew wider as she nodded enthusiastically, your brought you arms up to wrap around her skinny frame, you are surprised to find that there are yellow feathers attached to Lucy's bare arms. She wore a yellow t-shirt with the classical Chica "lets eat" bib around her neck and soft blue shorts on her pale leg. You began to cry with joy as you felt a gentle hand on your back "hey don’t leave us out (Name)!" you are turned around to see the two twins staring at you with warm smiles on their faces, Joey still had short brown hair but his head also occupies two bear ears with a bowler hat, he wore a black waist jacket with a white shirt on and black pants. Nathan who you knew to be Golden Freddy was wearing the exact same, the only difference was his golden hair and ears and his black eyes with tiny white dots in the middle. 

Luke nearly looked the same accept his hair was now a dark purple with purple bunny ears standing to attention at the top of his head and the paled red eyes staring at you. He also had a black waist jacket on but his shirt was purple and he had a red tie. He smiled at you timidly and without saying a word he came in quickly and wrapping his arms around both you and Lucy, Nathan and Joey then joined into the hug. You felt like your spirit was soaring as your friends held you tightly, this was what you had wanted all along, to be surrounded by the people that truly mattered and the fact that you could stay with them forever was even sweeter to you, no matter if you were shacked up in a Pizza place, you wouldn't trade it for the world.

"scuse me matey's but I think I deserve a hug" you heard a deep piraty voice from the side of you. Your now red eyes moved slowly over to the owner of that voice and you swore you could have nearly passed out, there in front of you was Marcus…but not as you remember him, he was much older now. His body had filled out impressively, however his chest and stomach area nearly made you gasp, where his fur was torn on his suit there were actual tears in the flesh of his chest, underneath the torn flesh you could see a gleaming metal rib cage, it didn’t look messy or nasty. Far from it, it just surprised you to see how empty his body was on the inside which only reminded you more of the fact that you were all truly dead.  
His left hand was not present instead it was adorned by foxy's trademark hook. His unkept red hair now came down to just below his arm pits, it look really soft considering all the blood that probably got stuck in his fur, the parts of his chest that were intact were muscular and littered with red hairs. His legs were covered by the brown pirate trousers but underneath that you could see that his legs were actually pure metal, his feet were clawed at the end and gleamed dangerously at you. He really did look like the rebel of the group. Your eyes finally landed on his face…and what a face it was, gone was the boyish looks you had known long ago, in its place was a rugged…pirate, his strong chin was covered in a light stubble with a scar on it. His red fringe hung over his eye patch slightly and the eye that wasn’t covered was a dangerous dark golden red.

His Foxy ears and tail flicked almost nervously as you inspected him. You untangled yourself from your friends gently and made your way over too him, with a shaky clawed hand you reached up to his face and looked into his eyes  
"Marcus?" you whispered to him softly, Foxy brought his own clawed hand up to your face and gently pulled your head towards him to get a better look at you  
"I've waited a long time t' see ye (Name) so long…an after the bite i…I thought id never see ye again" he whispered with sadness. You smiled at him brightly and tuck his red locks behind his ear "no Marcus…you could never keep me away from p-pirates cove" you begin to stutter as tears rolled down your face from your now striking red eyes, before you knew it you wrapped your arms around his torso with your head buried in his chest as you cry painfully  
"Oh Marcus…it's it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" you could feel as Foxy gently stroked your head with his hand, he tried to shush you but you carried on, you needed him to hear this. All the years spent without him and your friends, it killed you worse then when you actually died, if anything your death was a blessing, almost merciful.

"I- I cried every night Foxy…when you all left me I, I didn’t know what to do with myself…I blamed myself because I didn’t stop any of you and I- I thought to myself why them? why not me? an I hated it! I hated it Marc and and I never got to tell you…even when I began to understand it…I never got to tell you because he took you away from me!" You cried until your voice was horse, you could feel wet droplets fall onto your head and you could hear the quiet sobs of your friends as they listened to your pain.  
You finally realised why they kept the suit you now occupied…they were waiting for you. All these years you thought you was the only one feeling the loss when actually they were feeling it just as badly, all those night guards they killed, they didn’t want them to go out into the world and hurt you. It was creepy and slightly disturbing but you felt your heart swell. 

You slowly drew back from Marcus, his arms still held you tightly to him as you both stared at each other with teary eyes, it wasn’t just time for you to take in all of his features but it was time for him to take in all of yours, for he felt the pain just as badly as you did. That time you came in for your tenth birthday he was absolutely ecstatic, he couldn’t get over to you fast enough but he knew he had to keep his cover and talk to you in his programmed way. But as soon as the bite happened something changed in Foxy, he blamed himself every day for what happened to you, his grief soon turned into anger. Anger for being taken away from you by the night guard…anger for never truly telling you how he felt. He became the most vicious of the Fazbear family and if he could get to the kill before anyone else then it would make his pain go away, just for a little while. It was all for you.

"How does your head feel?" Golden Freddy piped up as you and Foxy stared at each other, you nearly turned your head to question what Nathan meant but then your eyes bugged as your mind suddenly felt lifted, there was no pain anymore, no mental scaring. You could feel your emotions as they came and went when they were supposed to, you turned your head and looked into the bathroom mirror, a shaky hand slowly lifting up your now silver fringe. You could feel your eyes welling up with tears as you gazed upon your now flawless forehead, there was no ugly scar to be seen! You turned your head back to Marcus, a genuine watery smile on your face that you didn't have to practice, didn't have to think about five minutes beforehand.

You tried to speak but Foxy shook his head, his red strands falling back into place "no (Name) I need to say some thin' I've waited for ye for so long, I've yelled and I've screamed until me voice box needed changin' but now I finally have ye…(Name) I told ye before I died that I'd be back and I loved ye…at that point I don’t think neither of us understood the 'L' word but now I think I do. I'm gonna be with ye always (Name) an I feel this is over due" before you can say anything Foxy leans into you and kisses your lips with his own chapped ones with the upmost care. His stubble scraped against you and it felt beautifully real. You smiled as you press yourself into him, both wrapping your arms around each other as you shared what would be the first of many fang clashing kisses….

Freddy's really was a place where all your dreams came true…well…not if you were a night guard...then...then you should just run 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the end, ermm I hope you enjoyed it? I don't own anything! even the murderer because if you have played the game you know he is mentioned in the game :) anyway the only thing I own is the wolf suit who is called Wanda the wolf which I will be writing a story with. I will be roleplaying on my Tumblr account as Wanda and I will be taking asks you can find me on winterschild96. Please don't flame me I know a lot of people don't like OC characters and that's fine! okay anyway I hope you had a great read :) I am currently considering writing a Lemon for this story but it wont be two robots it will be two human versions, if your interested and would like to see a sequel lemon then let me know ;) okay see you around :D First story done! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god okay I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not going to lie I did have a bit of teary moment in the first chapter...*cough* anyways if you have the time and would like to please leave a comment or like it, it would mean a lot! if you have any questions feel free to ask me on Tumblr my Url is: winterschild96. Thank you thank you! for taking the time of day to read this insane writers story :) 
> 
> Oh also im mega sorry for some of the terms I have used, im English and im writing about an American franchise....Jesus Christ D:


End file.
